


Against the Circumstances

by sentimatra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationship, Sharing a Bed, all i write is fluff sorry, explanatory fluff, queer platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimatra/pseuds/sentimatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a shortage of cots at Camp Jaha, Abby forces Raven and Clarke to share a bed despite tension caused by recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> (Timeframe: if Clarke hadn't left right away but like in two days to Mount Weather. Like, sort of AU,pretending there's at least a day to spare after Raven says "Don't get blown up," to Clarke, and Bellamy is somehow not in immediate danger at Mt. Weather. 
> 
> There is also a TINY bit of cursing.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the 100 b/c if I did it would have...a lot of fluff. So much fluff.
> 
> Sorry if this sucks!! But enjoy anyway!!

It isn't exactly _totally_  unforeseeable that Raven and Clarke would ever be sharing a bed in camp. But right now, Raven is angry (justly so) and to go along with the reservoir of emptiness at the base of Clarke's stomach, Clarke is irritated with Abby, and a bit irritated with Raven for being so oddly stubborn but then still being supportive.

Clarke can deal with someone being mad at her. She expected that and it was easier to deal with later. But support WHILE angry? That hug before she went out the door?

**_"Don't get blown up."_ **

How do you attempt to talk to someone who can't decide if they're angry with you or not?

Clarke doesn't think she wants this "sharing" thing to happen. She says so to her mother, but Abby sets her foot down in this, one of the few things she's still able to do, and says that Raven still needs to have her wounds watched. Abby is always busy anyway.

So Clarke begrudgingly slips into the cot first that night. It's wide enough to fit two but bound to sink them closer together with its slack. Clarke sighs and lies down, asleep within seconds from pure exhaustion.

Raven comes in the tent at what she'd call late-night/ _extremely_ early morning. She sits on the edge of the cot to undo her leg brace and change out of her pants, gingerly pulling her sleep shorts over her bad leg as far as she can, then pushing through her other leg. She drapes her jacket on a chair somewhere. When she settles in to the cot, she eyes the back of Clarke's blond head warily, trying not to wake her.

She does anyway when she lays her entire weight down on the cot. Clarke is rolled onto her back by the motion, arm flush with Raven's and her eyes flutter open with a gasp.

"Sorry," Raven mutters, trying to lie perfectly still on her side with her back to Clarke.

Clarke only had to turn her head a little to see Raven was uncomfortable. She swallows to get rid of the sleep dryness in her throat but her voice still rasps, 

"Raven...turn your stubborn ass over."

Raven sucks her teeth but turns. Clarke can see her furrowed brow and downturned mouth in the pale moonlight coming from the top corner tent-flap.

Raven huffs a sigh. "Do you want more _room_ , Princess?" she whispers mockingly, mostly weary of their angry posturing.

Clarke hopes Raven can see her roll her eyes, because she rolls them so hard it hurts.

" _No_. Come here," the blonde mumbles, holding up one arm.

Clarke wants to get back to sleep as fast as possible to be honest but Raven takes the longest minute to decide. By the time Raven does slide over under Clarke's arm, Clarke's eyes are already drifting shut. Her arm falls onto the curve of Raven's hip. Warmth pools into her stomach where the emptiness usually is when she feels Raven bury her nose against her collarbone and her fingers loosely grab the hem of Clarke's shirt. Clarke can hear Raven grumble something about the ridiculousness of the cot business before Clarke falls back to sleep.

-

  
Clarke wakes up again to Raven moving her head off of Clarke's shoulder. The peach-colored ray of light filtering in through the top corner of the tent door tells her it's not exactly "time to get up" yet. But Raven's trying to anyway.

She witnesses Raven try to roll over and up out of the cot only to roll right back to the center, shoulder poking into Clarke's ribs. Raven curses and winces in pain. Clarke watches her profile through sleep fogged eyes. Raven's eyes are on the tent ceiling and her right eyebrow is twitching with frustration.

"You shouldn't be moving around," Clarke murmurs with the knowledge that though Raven probably doesn't want to hear it, she should. "Your wounds--"

"They're _healing_ ," Raven growls stubbornly.

Clarke snorts and presses on one of the cuts on Raven's side with her hand, right under her ribs.

" _Coño!_ " Raven swears and bats Clarke's hand away, fixing a ferocious glare on her. "The fuck is _wrong_ with you?!"

Clarke stares at her pointedly. "They aren't healing that fast."

Raven bites her lip and shifts her eyes back up to the ceiling.

"I can't--I can't _stay_ here, lying in bed doing nothing. You know that."

"Everyone else is still asleep, Raven."

"I can't go back to sleep, Clarke," Raven hisses, voice wavering on Clarke's name. She turns her back to Clarke in the cot.

Clarke watches the slight rise and fall of Raven's slight shoulders for a couple of seconds, debating whether she should chance what she was about to say. She admits it to the sheets. Slowly. "If you're having nightmares...about Finn, I have them, too. " Raven looks like she stops breathing. "But I," Clarke pauses in realization as Raven turns, falling onto her back,"I don't scream anymore. He just, follows me around the same day I wake up from a nightmare. He never speaks."

Raven digests this, how Clarke won't look up at her, how her hands faintly clutch the sheets, and Raven sighs. "It was less a nightmare and more memories. Just him smiling...all the times we were happy up until everyone was sent to Earth. I...usually have nightmares." Raven looks at Clarke who seems afraid to open her mouth. "But tonight I just feel...the lack of him. He's _gone_ ," Raven whispers, swallowing down her sadness. "And even though the way he went was horrible, I realize a quick death was better than what they were going to do to me."

"Raven, I-," Clarke starts. Raven holds up a hand.

"I know that you're 'sorry'. You did what you had to do." She swallows again to fight her tears and the pitiful waver of her voice. "You always do what you have to do...I wouldn't be here if you didn't. I know all these things but--my heart still hurts, Clarke. It probably will for awhile."

Clarke nods since apologies are prohibited. Raven tries getting back up again after a minute passes but falls back down, this time closer to Clarke and her warmth that's more inviting than the cold air outside. Raven turns her head onto Clarke's shoulder and huffs, Clarke feeling her breath on her neck.

"Give up?" Clarke asks innocently.

Raven grumbles and moves her head onto Clarke's chest. "This is so fucked up."

Clarke gives a non-committal hum.

Raven said she didn't want to go back to sleep but after only a couple of minutes. she's snoring lightly with an unfurrowed brow. On some level Clarke would agree with Raven that them being put together considering their current circumstance is "fucked up". It really is.

But she also has Raven's _drool_ somewhere on her neck instead of her own blood from Raven seeking vengeance for Finn...

That's gotta be a point against the circumstances. Right?


End file.
